


Lip Smackers and Maple Syrup

by tilia_cordata



Category: Glee
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Middle School, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tilia_cordata/pseuds/tilia_cordata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because it's totally almost canon that Brittany and Becky have made out (if deleted scenes count as canon), and because if there's one thing in fandom I can do it's write girls making out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lip Smackers and Maple Syrup

Becky Faye Jackson was in eighth grade when a new girl, tall for her age and wearing a unicorn sweater over a blue cheerleading skirt, sat down at her table in the smaller, more brightly colored classroom at the end of the hall. “Can I borrow this?” she asked, picking up a red crayon and starting fill out a worksheet with it.  Her blonde ponytail bounced as she bobbed her head like she was almost dancing. She smiled and said, “I’m Brittany.”

If anyone else had taken one of her crayons, Becky would have thought pretty hard about kicking them under the desk. (In two years, after she had met Sue Sylvester, she probably would have actually done it). But Brittany was, very possibly, the prettiest girl she’d ever seen. So instead she smiled back and answered, “I’m Becky.” By the end of the week, they were fast friends, and by December, they were spending at least an afternoon a week together, fit in between Brittany’s dance and cheerleading practices (her blue cheerleading outfit from her old school having switched to the bright red of the high school Cheerios).

So it was a pretty standard occurrence, like this particular December Wednesday, when Becky came over to Brittany’s house after school. They had every intention of doing their homework, they did, but it had just started to snow, and Brittany grabbed Becky’s hand so they could catch snowflakes on their tongues and their eyelashes. As Brittany twirled around flurry, Becky wondered what it might be like to kiss those snowflakes off of Brittany’s lips.

Now, this was certainly not the first time Becky had thought about kissing a person, and if she did kiss Brittany, it also most certainly wouldn’t be the first time for that either. Last summer at camp, she and Jason Parks (who three years later would go on to ask her to prom, and who four years later would be broken-hearted when she went with Noah Puckerman instead) would sneak behind the arts and crafts building and kiss until they thought they heard something coming. Becky Jackson was no naif. But Brittany, twirling and laughing and smiling, was a whole lot prettier than Jason Parks. So Becky watched and wondered and imagined.

After a half hour in the snow, which was starting to turn to slush at their feet, the girls tromped inside, hot cocoa and breakfast-for-dinner waiting for them on the table. Becky and Brittany had long ago decided that breakfast-for-dinner was the best and also possibly worst thing in the world - best because it was delicious, and worst because it violated the seemingly sacred category of “breakfast” that was already so ill-defined. At least there wasn’t toast, Becky thought, shaking her head at it’s redundancy.

After dinner, in Brittany’s room, they were supposed be doing homework, but Brittany had put music on instead. “I can’t concentrate, there are too many words buzzing back and forth. Come dance with me instead.”

“I can’t dance,” Becky said, which was sort of true - she couldn’t dance as well as Brittany, and she mostly wanted to watch. Brittany took her hand and twirled her anyway, and together they spun and and twirled until they fell back on Brittany’s bed, giggling and dizzy.

The rush made her bold, so Becky asked, “Brittany, have you kissed a lot of boys?”

“I guess so. I think it would be fun to kiss all the boys before I get to high school, but I’ve barely kissed the whole soccer team. Maybe by the time I finish high school.” 

“Do you think kissing girls would be any different than kissing boys?”

Brittany scrunched her face up, thinking about it. “I don’t know, I don’t think so. Girls and boys are both really pretty. I bet girls would be fun to kiss too.” She rolled over to look at Becky. “Do you think it would be fun to practice kissing each other?”

 _Play it cool,_   _Becky_ , she thought to herself. “I guess so,” she tried to say calmly, but she was pretty much jumping up and down inside.

“Ok,” said Brittany, sitting up fast enough to make her ponytail bounce. “C’mere!” 

Becky shifted closer to Brittany on the bed, and slowly they moved their faces closer until finally their lips pressed together. Brittany tasted like Lip Smackers and maple syrup - good and soft and sweet, so Becky pressed her lips closer. Brittany pulled away after a few seconds, but after she saw Becky’s smile so pressed in again, wet and gentle. The girls fell back on the bed, curled up together and kissing and sweet and happy, Becky’s hand tracing the curve of Brittany’s body in her tight uniform, Brittany’s hand running through Becky’s hair.

Girls were sweeter, or at least, Brittany was sweeter than Jason was, Becky thought, and kissing Brittany was just as fun. Maybe more, because Brittany could shut her door and no one would interrupt them or tell them they shouldn’t. Well, someone might tell them they shouldn’t - Becky heard the way kids talked about Kurt Hummel, and though she didn’t totally get what his clothes or his voice had to do with it or how they knew, someone told her once that he deserved it because he wanted to kiss boys and it was gross. She wondered, for a moment, if maybe she wasn’t supposed to want to kiss Brittany, who didn’t seem at all concerned about it. She wondered what people would say if they knew.

But Becky was pretty good at keeping secrets if this had to be a secret, and anyway lots of people were already mean to her when they thought she couldn’t understand, so she thought  _screw them_  and kissed Brittany’s chin and cheeks and lips one more time before she had to go home.


End file.
